Rebirth
by AllysunEgret
Summary: I died. I know I did. I felt it in my mind, my heart, my bones. But if I died, then why am I alive? And why am I suddenly living in Japan and in the world of Bleach?


_Rebirth_

**A/N: I know I have other stories that I should be updating, but I honestly couldn't help myself. My other stories will be ****_slowly _****updated, eventually. But I had to get this one out and I don't know if I will actually continue this one, but I felt the need to at least post this chapter to see what people think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_, it and its characters belongs to Tite Kubo. The only thing here that belongs to me is the plot, title, and my OC.**

* * *

Chapter I

You know that thing when you die, your life flashes before your eyes? You know you're about to die so your mind shows you your whole life, the good and bad things of it.

To be blunt, it didn't happen with me. All I saw flash before my eyes, was the other truck's headlights. We didn't get hit by the other truck, but we did swerve out of the way. And then we went over the edge of the bridge, into the lake below us. The impact of the car hitting the water was rough. It didn't sink at first, so my parents thought we could get out, survive. My mom told me to unbuckle my seat belt.

I couldn't do it. My hands were trembling so much with fear and I was crying, I was crying so hard. We were going to die and I knew it, I could feel it weighing over my head. Somehow I knew, we weren't going to make it. The car started to sink into the water and it was going down quickly, my dad starting to panic. It scared me to see my usually cool and collected dad start to hit the driver's door frantically. I guess he had the will to live. Half the car was underwater. My mom closed her eyes in the passenger seat, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. She knew, too. I vaguely realized that my window was cracked open, to let air in while we were still on the road, and I did nothing to close it. I stopped crying, though.

The car was all the way in now. Water was leaking through my cracked window and I sucked in a breath, following after my mom's footsteps and closing my eyes. My dad's stopped panicking. He's quiet. We're all quiet as the water fills the car, leaving no air for us to breath. We accepted our deaths, not with open arms but with knowledge. No matter how many times my dad hit that door, we wouldn't have gotten out. We wouldn't have survived. Nothing could have prevented this.

I can feel my lungs burning for air and I realized at that point as my eyes open again, my parents are no longer breathing in front of me. A cold flash of fear runs in my veins and I call out to them, bubbles of air leaving my mouth and water replacing whatever air was left in my lungs. I struggle against my seat belt, reaching for my mom, calling for my dad. The edges of my vision blur, the strength in my body slipping away. My arm still reaching in front of me, I slip my eyes closed. I feel it.

No. I know it. I died. I know I did. I know it in my heart, which beats no more; in my mind, the part of me that accepts this twist of fate; my bones, which weigh more than they should. I'm dead.

I mean, I _thought _I was. Until I woke up.

* * *

I suck in a sharp gasp of air and sit up, ramrod straight in my bed. Wait. Bed? I furrow my eyebrows and look around, it...looks like my room in Arizona but different. It looks more like an actual room in an actual house than a room in an apartment.

I get up slowly, looking down at myself. Gray capri-sweat pants and a white tank top are on my body, definitely not the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing when I died. I frown and gulp softly, walking over to the mirror that hangs on the wall near my door. I stare at my reflection as I try to look for anything different, anything that hints that I drowned in a sinking car. I find none, obviously. I still have dark brown hair that falls on top of my shoulder in soft waves. I still have almond shaped eyes with bright hazel irises. I still have a thin upper lip and a full lower lip. I still have that one freckle at the corner of my right eye. My neck is still long, my eyebrows still thick and sharp, my cheeks are still naturally flushed and has a childlike look to them.

Then why do I _feel _different?

I raise one of my hands, its reflection mimicking the action. I twirl my wrist and scowl in concentration; why isn't there something physically wrong with me? Then I notice something on the inside of my wrist. I bring my wrist closer to my face and I notice something silvery poking out from under my skin. I poke at it and..._it moves_.

I let out a gasp and hold my hand away from me, like that's _definitely_ going to protect me when the mystery thing is in my body.

Of course I just do what other teenaged girl does after, _apparently_, not dying and ignore the silver and moving thing in my arm. I instead leave my room, go down a hallway (I live in an apartment, this hallway was definitely not here when I left home), and go down the stairs (once again, _apartment_). I see a doorway which probably leads into a kitchen and another one which could lead into the family room. I feel like I'm in a video game. I can choose which room I go into and my fate will be decided by which room I choose.

Or something like that.

I sigh in frustration and take the doorway to the left, which, fortunately for my stomach, was the kitchen. I look around curiously; it looked like a bigger (and cleaner) version of the kitchen that's in my apartment. This is really starting to mess with my head.

So obviously I rummage through the kitchen and eat something like anyone would do when confused about their whereabouts. I blame my empty stomach.

"Kaelyn?"

The cracker's halfway into my mouth when the voice of my mom makes me tense up. No way. I turn around and face her, a hidden wariness in my eyes. I saw my mom drown in front of my eyes, so sue me for being cautious.

"Honey, you'll spoil your dinner if you eat too much," she chides me with a pointed look. I look down at the box of crackers in my hands and I slowly put it back on the counter, pushing it farther away with the tips of my fingers. My "mom" shoots me an unimpressed smile and merely shakes her head, leaving the kitchen.

I may not be a genius, but I know my mom when I see her. And that was definitely my mom just by her reaction.

It still doesn't mean anything. I _died_. And I was going to figure out why I'm still _here_. Even if it kills me again.

* * *

Roughly five hours later and a thirty minute dinner (where I figured out that -_to my surprise!_- the dad I was eating with was also my real dad), I figured out some pretty interesting stuff. We're not in Arizona anymore, Toto! Oh no, we're all the way across the damn world in Karakura Town, Japan. And apparently, I speak Japanese fluently. I could barely speak Spanish before I died, but oh well.

Not only that too, but I've been enrolled into Karakura High School. We just moved here according the conversation I listened in on while my mom talked to a friend on the phone. Something about my dad getting a better job or whatever here. Not only that, but I took a look at the school's uniform and let me tell you, I'm not exactly pleased with the skirt.

Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't flipped out yet. I just died and here I am. Not dead. Breathing. Definitely not underwater, drowning. I don't know if I should be scared or happy about this. I think I'm a mix of both.

There's something else that bothers me as I sit against the headboard of my bed. I bite at my thumbnail and frown. Why does Karakura Town sound so familiar? It's not exactly a well known town according to Google, but I swear I've heard the name before. I huff and hit the back of my head against the headboard, staring up at the ceiling.

I sit there for a while, spacing out completely before blinking rapidly when my eyes started to water. I need to clear my mind. I need to take a walk.

I get up, grab a sweatshirt from my old school, and make my way down the stairs. I quickly tell my parents I was going to take a walk and before they say anything against my decision, I'm already out the door and walking down the street.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, my conscience is telling me that walking around in an unknown town at night probably isn't the best idea in the world. But nobody really listens to that smart, _smart_ voice these days.

So of course as I'm walking around pondering why the hell I'm still alive and why my parents seem to not remember the crash at all, I feel something. You know that feeling you get when something's about to go wrong and the hair on the back of your neck stands up? That's what I feel. It's not a pleasant feeling to have on your mind while walking in the dark.

I cross my arms across my chest, huddling in on myself and wondering if I should turn around or not. But it's too late. I'm already around a corner when I see it.

It's...black. And huge. It's hunched over and has a white mask-like face and a hole in the middle of its chest. It's talking. I can hear its voice but I can't understand what its saying since my heart is beating too loud for me to hear the words.

My heart isn't even beating like that because of the monster. It's because of the two people standing at the feet of the monster.

The first one I notice is the girl. She wearing an all white hakama* and is sitting on the ground, a look of awe and confusion on her face as she stares up at the other person. Which is the one that makes me freak out the most. He has orange, spiking hair and a determined look in his eyes as he stares up at the monster. Speaking of monsters, he has a monstrous sword in his hands and a black kimono** is on him.

I blink once. Twice. Three times I blink and not once does the scene before me change or disappear. I'm looking straight at Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki from _Bleach_. Then it finally dawns on me. Karakura Town! It's from _Bleach_! I'm in _Bleach_! Specifically the first episode. I die and then I get reincarnated into the world of _Bleach_?

...

_Hold the fuck up._

* * *

**Reviews would be nice! :) **

**- AllysunEgret**


End file.
